


Silk Surprise

by capn_fuzzy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, High Heels, Implied Public Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Lingerie, M/M, Rose Petals, Victor's Foot Thing, sexy photoshoots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capn_fuzzy/pseuds/capn_fuzzy
Summary: Phichit talks Yuuri into doing a sexy boudoir photoshoot for his and Victor's anniversary.





	Silk Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> My day 6 fic was just an excuse to put Yuuri in lingerie and have Phichit take pictures like the wingman that he is.

Yuuri wasn't sure how he'd been talked into _this _for Victor's Valentine's Day present, but here he was, in a black, strappy lingerie set, posed seductively on his stomach surrounded by rose petals, while Phichit stood in the doorway, camera in hand, giving him instructions.

“Okay, now cross your ankles,” he said, “and point your toes up a bit. Just like that.” He snapped a couple of pictures of Yuuri in that pose, getting him at a few different angles. He also got a few decent close-up shots of Yuuri's legs, clad in the sheer black thigh-high stockings he'd picked out to go with Yuuri's ensemble. Yuuri had also picked out a pair of patent leather black stilettos, but so far most of the pictures they'd taken for this boudoir shoot had been without them.

Phichit finally seemed satisfied with the number of shots he'd gotten, and he stepped forward, observing his subject. Yuuri could tell he was picturing the right angle, the right framing for his next set. “Why don't you pick a pose, Yuuri? Something cute and coy, and I'll see what we can come up with for it.”

Yuuri hesitated for a moment, not quite sure what to do. Seductive was a role he could play with ease on ice, but in a setting like this, in the off-season, and with significantly more skin bared, he found it to be a little more challenging. Chewing his bottom lip nervously, he rolled over onto his back and bent his knees, putting his feet on the bed and keeping his knees together. Almost as an afterthought, he picked up a few of the crimson petals next to him and scattered them across his belly. He blushed when he heard Phichit gasp at the gesture.

“Yes, that's perfect! Now put your arms above your head,” he says, stepping forward slightly. “Let me get a few of you from the top, and maybe some tummy close-ups...then I'll get you like this from the side...”

Yuuri started to have some second thoughts about the rose petals, but by the time he moved his hand to brush them off Phichit was close enough to him to grab his wrist.

“Yuuuuuuriiiiii, don't move them!” he insisted. “Show off that body, you and I both know Victor would love it...” He stood back a bit, finding the perfect angle to start with, having Yuuri tilt his head back a bit so that he was facing the camera upside-down. “Maybe keep one knee bent and let the other one rest flat on the bed,” he instructed, taking a few shots. “Good, leave your hand there, just below your pecs. Let me get one like that...” Yuuri listened to Phichit's various instructions while staying in the same pose, only moving when told to do so. Before he knew it, Phichit was standing over him, taking a picture of his torso from above, humming in appreciation at his current lingerie selection. He'd tried to talk Yuuri into doing a few nude pictures for the shoot, but didn't have any luck getting him to agree to being photographed in anything skimpier than what he had on. They'd also taken some pictures earlier in a powder blue corset and lace garters, all with a more innocent, casually flirty theme before moving on to the more erotic portion of the shoot.

Once he was satisfied with the current pose, Phichit looked around the room for any other props or places Yuuri could sit for his next idea. Something to show off those heels Yuuri got, maybe...or maybe an ass shot or two. Or...

“Go get those shoes for me,” he instructed. He watched as Yuuri got off the bed, letting the rose petals slide off of him as he sat up. He dug through his and Victor's shared closet for the hidden shoe box, then took the shiny leather heels out and put them on. Yuuri looked at Phichit as if awaiting his next suggestion. “Now, come back to me and get down on all fours,” he said, waggling his eyebrows to indicate that he knew exactly how suggestive he sounded. Doing as he was told, Yuuri moved to where Phichit pointed and sank down to the floor, assuming his position. “Okay, now I know you're flexible, we've all seen you prove that,” he continued, “but I might need to help you with this next part of the pose.”

Without elaborating, Phichit set his camera down and got down on his knees, leveling himself with Yuuri. He got behind him and lifted one leg off the ground, bending it at the knee and bringing his foot toward his ass and hooking the thin heel into the leg hole of his black lace panties. “Okay, now carefully pull back a little. You don't wanna stretch or tear your pretty panties, but show off a little bit of that booty for me, and for Victor...” While he went to retrieve his camera, Yuuri adjusted his position and pulled his foot away, resting his knee on the floor just as Phichit came back. He sat cross-legged on the floor and took several pictures from the side, behind, and above Yuuri.

“Phichit, is this going to take long? The floor is a little hard on my knees,” Yuuri said after a few minutes, expressing complaint for the first time during the entire session.

“Hush, just a little longer, then one more set and we'll be done,” Phichit retorted, snapping one last shot of Yuuri's plush ass and thighs from behind before standing up. “Okay, you can get up now,” he says, offering his hand out to help Yuuri to his feet. “Ideally for this last pose I'd like you to keep the heels on, I know you've got the balance for it. But if you're more comfortable without them you can take them off. We both know Victor won't complain at the opportunity to see you without shoes...”

“Well, that depends, what does the pose entail?” Yuuri asked, deciding not to acknowledge Phichit's joke about his husband's foot kink, as obvious as he knows it is.

“Go back over to the bed,” he instructed. “Don't get on it, just crouch next to it and lean against it. Just like that...” He watched Yuuri get into the position, kneeling down so that he's still supporting himself on his feet, leaning with his back against the side of the bed. “Okay, and rest your head back, stretch your arms above your head...yeah, good, now arch your back for me?”

The pose was a bit awkward on four-inch stilettos, but a career of doing complicated spins and maneuvers on ice skates had given Yuuri a great sense of balance, so it was able to gather his bearings easily. He arched his back, making the curve of his off-season belly even more prominent, and as a reflex he nearly sucked it in before realizing that Phichit would only tell him to relax. “Like this?” he asked, tilting his head to the side so that he was facing him.

“Yes, _exactly_ like that,” Phichit said, crouching down himself so that he was at eye-level with Yuuri. “I was going to have you look straight up, but I actually like having you look at the camera in this pose. Makes it look like you're being coy, with your arm posed in front of your face. Now give me your best bedroom eyes...” He held up his camera and snapped a few shots. The lighting could have been better, he told himself, but he could edit that when he went to touch the pictures up later. And he'd promised Yuuri that any edits made to the pictures would be purely to the environment; Yuuri himself wouldn't need to have a single thing changed. Yuuri had even given him permission to smooth out any of his 'imperfections' that he was insecure about, like his stretch marks or his double chin, but Phichit insisted that he was perfect the way he was, and that would be how Victor would want to see him in the pictures. So the agreement was that the only things he would touch in Photoshop would be lighting, color enhancement, or cropping out anything that would take away attention from the main subject.

“Okay, I think I've got everything I need!” he finally said, after taking his time getting several shots of Yuuri in that pose. “Go change into something comfy while I get started on the editing process. I'll try to have the prints ready by the weekend.”

~~

Yuuri tucked away the white envelope containing his sexy photos into the inside pocket of his coat, then checked his reflection in the mirror to make sure his hair and outfit looked okay. He didn't want to keep Victor waiting much longer, so he headed to the living room, finding his husband sitting on the couch, dressed to the nines in a button-up shirt, dress pants and a suit jacket. He'd decided to forego a tie, and even had the top two buttons of his shirt undone, revealing his collarbone and the mostly faded, but still _quite_ visible hickeys Yuuri had left there the evening before.

“There you are,” he said, standing up. “Are we ready to go?”  
Yuuri nodded. “Yeah, I just...needed to get your present ready,” he said. “Is it...is it okay if I give it to you at the restaurant?”

“Oh, Yuura, you tease,” Victor pouted playfully. “Of course you can. I'm sure whatever it is, it's worth the wait.”

The Uber ride to the restaurant was quiet, with Victor smiling both in anticipation for Yuuri's gift and excitement over spending Valentine's Day with the love of his life. Yuuri, while also excited, was a little nervous about presenting..._those_ pictures to Victor in public. But after receiving the final product from Phichit and absolutely loving how they'd turned out, there was no way he'd be able to wait to show them to Victor before they made it back home and, tipsy on expensive champagne, their clothes ended up on the floor and they ended up all over each other before reaching the bedroom. As an added bonus, Yuuri was wearing the same strappy lingerie set that he'd worn for the sexier portion of the photoshoot under his own suit, the stockings included. Sure, wearing thin, sheer stockings under dress pants and dress shoes felt a little strange, but he knew it would be worth the look on Victor's face when he got him out of his clothes.

When their Uber driver dropped them off at the restaurant, Victor thanked him and quickly rated the drive and added a tip before getting out of the car, hurrying to the other side to let Yuuri out. They both waved at him one more time before watching him drive off, and Victor took Yuuri by the hand and led him inside

“Hi, I have a reservation for Katsuki-Nikiforov, party of two,” he said, flashing his million-dollar smile at the host, who checked the book before nodding and leading him and Yuuri to their table. After they were left to themselves, Yuuri nervously fidgeted his hands, making a move to reach for the photo envelope in his jacket.

“Victor, I had Phichit help me with your present,” he said, finally reaching for it. He slid the envelope across the table with a teasing gleam in his eye, which Victor seemed to immediately pick up on.

“Yuuri, what's in here?” he asked. “Is it something I should be opening in public?”  
“I suppose you won't know unless you look inside, will you?” Yuuri asked, leaning back in his seat, eagerly waiting for Victor's reaction. He started to lift the flap, stopping only when the waitress arrived at their table to take their drink orders. Only mildly flustered, he ordered a water with lemon for himself and a bottle of champagne for them to share. Yuuri ordered water as well, and after writing down the order, the waitress left them alone again, and Victor picked up the envelope and promptly opened it.

They'd barely gotten their drinks before Victor ended up dragging Yuuri away to the bathroom.


End file.
